Shrunken Heads
by Sassy-lesbian-Catherine
Summary: Octavia assumes a fake identity in order to become who she really is. Fortunately hot new DJ Vinyl Scratch is the one to pursue Octavia and find out who she really is. HUMANIZED PONY FANFICTION! Rated M for a reason. Don't like don't read. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Shrunken Heads**

_Hey guys! I'm back. And if you'd like to know and hadn't already guessed as much, this is a HUMANIZED PONY FANFICTION. And it is rated M for a reason._

_Anyways, what got me to write this was a huge inspiration with the song by Wolfgang Gartner called "Shrunken Heads". It's a very sorta "clubby" song as I would put it, and since there is both instrumental and bass, the perfect combination of treble and bass clef, I thought that it would be cute to write this fanfic._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter One**

"Pony! Pony!"

The crowd chanted, waiting for everyone's favourite DJ to surface at Ponyville's coolest nightclub- Cloudsdale. DJ PON-3, pronounced "DJ Pony", was the sickest DJ Ponyville had ever seen- performing at nightclubs everywhere. Her DJing skills were off the unmatched- her remixing off the charts.

For the past few months, Vinyl had seemed to take a liking to the particular club. It was most likely that it was a lesbian club and bar- and it seemed that Vinyl liked it that way. The club was run by ex-racer Rainbow Dash, who had started it all.

Rainbow Dash was standing backstage of this insane club, lights flashing everywhere- talking to Vinyl.

"This place is off the charts tonight! I've never seen it so packed!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed over the loud chants coming from the crowd, and some of Vinyl's music playing.

Vinyl turned to the owner of the club. "It'll be one fucking sick gig." She said in her cool voice.

Tonight, Vinyl was wearing a pair of headphones, ones that went over her ears, a pair of black and white checkered ones with black music notes engraved on each side. She was wearing a studded choker, same with a studded bracelet to match. She wore a black tank top ending at her mid-stomach.

On her bottom half she was wearing a pair of black cargo pants that were baggy but tight on the hips. To hold her pants up was a black and white checkered belt, hanging low on her hips. She wore black work boots with white soles. To finish up her look, she had huge shades on, and jelled up messy dark blue hair with light blue streaks.

Rainbow Dash nodded. Dash examined Vinyl's many piercings. Vinyl Scratch had piercing all the way up one ear, and only a regular and a cartilage piercing in the other. Vinyl had one eyebrow piercing- which was just a black metal industrial piece that ran through her eyebrow. She had snake bites, which were two black metallic studs. She had yet to get a nose piercing- but was planning on getting one with the money that she made with this huge gig.

As for tattoos, Vinyl had one on her hip- a black music note. On her shoulder she had a tattoo that said "PON-3", but other than that, she had no other ones. Vinyl was just taller than Rainbow Dash- standing at about 5"6. She smiled at Dash, ready for the sick gig.

"Go up there and give them a mighty good show, okay?" Rainbow Dash asked Vinyl, and it was her turn to nod.

"Fuck yeah." She replied in her ever-so-cool tone, stepping on a large black platform set right underneath the stage.

"Pony! Pony!"

The chants grew louder as a flap on the stage opened, and the platform moved upwards. Vinyl was raised to the top of the stage, where all of the older teenagers and women flipped their shit. They jumped up and down, screaming and literally shoving eachother to get a closer look at Ponyville's legendary DJ PON-3.

Vinyl stood at the front of the crowd, drinking up their intense excitement, with turntables and a bunch of equipment in front of her. She took the wire from her headphones, swinging it around and plugged it into one of the machines. The crowd screamed, jumping up and down in anticipation to hear yet another great mix from the one and only "DJ PON-3".

Vinyl switched a couple of dials, then slowly hit a switch. A simple beat started, just the beat of a base drum and snare, the simplest beat in history. That played as Vinyl raised her arms, and hit another switch.

Then, Vinyl shouted her "famous" line, the exact same one that she said on her first day at Cloudsdale. "My name is Vinyl Scratch, and I'm ready to fucking _party!_"

The lights went crazy as the beat sped up and dropped heavily, releasing bass beats ad intense synth. The crowd instantly reacted, and started to jump to the beat, progressed by the next wave of bass- now a dance beat. Vinyl put a finger to a turntable, stopping the music entirely for a moment. Then, spinning it around, the whole progressed song started to become more of a dubstep or an industrial song, dropping again into earth-rattling bass and a heavy beat.

With the slightest of turns to the turntables, Vinyl mixed her song into a music lover's best friend- one of the greatest songs she had ever created. As Vinyl created her musical masterpiece, she looked out into the crowd, and saw many familiar faces. She saw the Friday night usuals, the ones who only came to this club to hit on chicks, and the usual whores and sluts.

One dancing body caught her eye though- a luscious body dancing near the front. The chick was wearing her hair down, and it was long and black. It seemed to have already been messed up this evening, and Vinyl wanted to be the one to finish her off.

She was wearing a white dress top with short sleeves and a bow tie- a fashion accessory that Vinyl thought was very hot. The dancing figure was also wearing shirt cuffs around her wrists- an interesting accessory normally worn by a Playboy girl. Vinyl's eyes wandered down and saw the ass of a goddess- a piece of ass that she had to get her hands on. The dancing lady was wearing a pair of skin-tight black jeans which showed every curve of her- from the back and the front.

As the lights blazed, Vinyl made an interesting move and left her music playing as it was. In the center of the crowd was a long catwalk, and Vinyl strutted her way down it until she saw the body of that beautiful luscious woman, and pulled her up on the tall stage.

She looked deep into the eyes of that gorgeous woman, and put her arm around her shoulders, walking her back to her equipment. She took her headphones, placing them over the dancing lady's ears, letting her hear the music first-hand. Vinyl spun the turntables with ease, finishing the songs with the gorgeous lady by her side.

The crowd gasped at the couple. After all, Vinyl didn't do things like that. She was a _player._ And there were no special exceptions.

Or are there?

"Are you going to fuck me?" The dancing lady asked as Vinyl pressed her against the seat in the inside of her car, so that the DJ topped.

Vinyl's Toyota was small, with dark tinted windows so that nobody could see what was going on the inside of her vehicle.

"Trust me; I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll be begging for more." Vinyl replied as she lied flat on top of the dancer. "Tell me your name at least."

"Natalie." She replied, and Vinyl smiled.

"That's a pretty fucking sexy name."Vinyl said, wanting to plunge her fingers deep into this woman, and make her scream her name. "Mine's Vinyl by the way."

Natalie nodded. The Toyota was already ready for a post-Friday night gig fuck. It happened every week, even sometimes on a Saturday night. The girls always fell over Vinyl, and she was happy to teach some of the young-timers how good fucks are given. The two back seats were reclined all the way, making like a mattress. On the makeshift mattress was a duffel bag full of sex toys, in case any of the whores or sluts she fucked wanted to get a little crazy.

Vinyl locked the doors of her Toyota and traced a finger along Natalie's hip, making her whimper in pleasure. Vinyl went crazy at the ludicrously sexy sound, gripping her hip with her whole hand, making Natalie moan a little bit. Vinyl ripped Natalie into a sitting position, ripping her first shirt off- the dress shirt- and then pulling the tank top off of her luxurious body. Her bra was next.

Vinyl licked her lips at the sudden sight of Natalie's B-cup breasts, wanting to suck on them and make Natalie moan her sweet melody once again. Instead though, Vinyl ran her nails down Natalie's back, making her buck forwards into Vinyl's strategically placed knee.

Natalie moaned loudly, and Vinyl pushed her prize back down on her makeshift bed, licking up the side of her neck. Natalie moaned again as Vinyl pressed her tongue into the center of her neck, in between the two bones, leaving a thick trail of saliva behind.

Trailing her tongue up higher, it found the soft flesh of Natalie's earlobe. Biting and sucking, Vinyl caressed Natalie's earlobe with her tongue, pushing out her earring in the process.

Natalie whimpered as Vinyl bit on the sensitive spot, thrashing when Vinyl plunged her tongue deep into the canal of Natalie's ear. As Vinyl did that, she reached her hand up, caressing Natalie's perky breast with her hand. Natalie moaned as Vinyl's mouth left her ear, breathing down her neck and nipping at her collarbone. Finally, Vinyl's mouth reached Natalie's perky breast.

Her tongue scraped along the very tip of Natalie's nipple, licking it just lightly enough for Natalie to feel the wet slippery texture of Vinyl's long, and very talented, tongue. Natalie moaned as Vinyl took the nest of her nipple into her mouth, breathing hot air onto it, and licking around it. She then sucked on it, getting an immediate reaction from Natalie, and, after a while, pulled her mouth from the now-hard nipple. It glistened with saliva, and Vinyl brought her hand up to knead Natalie's now-hard nipple with two fingers.

Natalie moaned at the action, and Vinyl brought her lips to her breast once again, licking and sucking. Vinyl pried her own lips open, fitting as much of Natalie's breast as she could and sucking. Natalie thrashed and was moaning as Vinyl continued, licking her nipple and breathing hot air onto her breast again.

When finished with Natalie's breast, Vinyl moved onto the other breast, giving the second as much pleasure as she did the first. Natalie threw her head back, moaning as Vinyl continued enticing with her tongue.

Vinyl traced her finger down from Natalie's cleavage to her stomach. Natalie bucked forwards again- right into Vinyl's knee. Again. Natalie gasped, bucking into Vinyl's knee once again, loving the pleasure that it gave her. She moaned loudly when Vinyl pushed her knee harder into Natalie's crotch, realizing how much she had already turned her on. And that Natalie wanted even more pleasure.

Vinyl tugged down the waistband of Natalie's pants, pulling them down just past her luscious hips. Then, Vinyl grabbed the very bottoms of her jeans, and, in one flourishing movement, slid them from Natalie's body, which was now glistening with sweat. Vinyl tossed her pants to the side, ripping off her own shirt so that her top half was also semi-bare.

Then Vinyl's pants were taken off as well. It wasn't fair if she couldn't also join the naked party.

Vinyl was wearing a white bra with black lace on top, and a music note on her right breast- stitched in black. She was also wearing a matching pair of underwear. Natalie had been stripped of her top and bottom undergarments- her underwear had been pulled off with her jeans.

She examined Natalie's crotch area, intrigued to see -or rather hear- what sounds Natalie would make when she plunged her fingers deep into her. Natalie gasped as Vinyl shoved four fingers into her mouth. Natalie licked and sucked them until they were dripping with saliva, and Vinyl pulled them out of Natalie's hot mouth.

Using her now soaked fingers, she started by gently pushing two fingers right into her, and using her thumb to rub various other sensitive places. Out of all the women she had ever fucked, Natalie made the sexiest noises by far when she was being fucked.

Vinyl plunged her two fingers deep into this goddess, and Natalie threw her head back, arching her back as she thrashed in a completely sexy way, engrossed in the pleasure. She thrusted her fingers in, then pulled them almost all the way out, driving Natalie crazy with the different levels of pleasure.

Natalie thrusted her hips into Vinyl's fingers, moaning super loudly and high-pitched. Vinyl pumped her fingers into Natalie, and, realized the amount of pleasure she was giving her, and, how much more Natalie wanted it, began to quicken the pace and intensity. Suddenly, it seemed like a controlled mindless fuck, each thrashing wildly as Vinyl pleasured Natalie. In response, Vinyl was rewarded with more high-pitched moans from Natalie.

Then Vinyl had an idea. She'd make the girl beg for her and be a tease- not letting her come, although she was so close to climax. Yet. She pulled her fingers out of the sexiest woman alive, much to Natalie's demise. Instead, she reached over and pulled out her discarded pants.

In one fluid motion, Vinyl took the belt from the pants. Natalie sexily whimpered as Vinyl sat her up, pushing her closely into the seat and distracting her by tracing the insides of her thighs with her fingertips and moaning into a deep kiss. Vinyl took the opportunity to push Natalie's back up against the back of the driver's seat.

She then took the belt, and, holding Natalie's arms around the back of the seat fastened her arms behind the seat with the belt. The two's lips parted for a moment, as fear and confusion battled for dominance in Natalie's eyes.

"Don't worry; I'll do great things to you." Vinyl assured in the softest and sexiest of voices. "Don't you trust me?"

She didn't wait for Natalie to answer, just softly kissed her, antagonizing her. Natalie's fear and confusion dissolved as she became hungry for a more passionate kiss, to turn the heat on a little. Natalie's tongue flailed, connecting Vinyl back into reality.

Vinyl hungrily pulled Natalie as close to her as the restricting belt would allow. Vinyl's tongue battled with Natalie's as their mouths collided and she resumed dominance of what she started. It was electricity that she had never felt before. Her tongue on Natalie's sent electric shocks to her brain, telling her that the only way to survive was to keep going.

She needed to explore. Fuck being a tease. Her tongue needed to touch skin, and every god damn piece of skin on her. It was a craving- so inducing that she couldn't help but oblige.

Even Vinyl couldn't resist an aggressive sigh as she bit on Natalie's bottom lip, sucking on it. Her knee became wedged between Natalie's legs in the meantime, and Vinyl pressed Natalie a little closer to the back of the chair with it.

Natalie seemed to really like that, before Natalie nearly screamed, _"I want your tongue! I want your tongue inside of me!"_ in an incredibly horny voice.

And oh, how that made Vinyl wet. She would love to see Natalie thrash and buckle underneath her. She'd love to find that "perfect spot" inside of her that would make her scream in longing for her…

Vinyl smirked as her tongue left Natalie's mouth, trailing down her neck. Natalie moaned more- and oh sweet Celestia did Natalie get turned on whenever Vinyl touched her. Vinyl's tongue licked down the side of Natalie's neck, then down past her collarbones.

Her tongue was moving at lightning speed now. Every crevice in the gorgeous woman's body was being explored. Each of the two women was in the mood and breathing incredibly heavily. Vinyl held Natalie's hips as her tongue trailed slowly over her cleavage line. Natalie writhed in ecstasy underneath, begging for more pleasure.

There was the electricity again, crackling and sizzling as Vinyl made eye contact with Natalie, and her tongue began to lower down her body still. As Natalie was about to become confused again as to what Vinyl was doing, she was spreading the dancer's legs apart.

A beautiful sigh escaped Natalie's lips as Vinyl's tongue caressed her hip, and then lowered itself. Down to Natalie's crotch area. Where the heat was radiated the most off of her body. And where Vinyl would feast from.

Natalie moaned the loudest of moans that Vinyl had heard so far escape her lips. Natalie pleasurably shivered once Vinyl's tongue flicked out and touched a very sensitive part of her lower parts. A _very_ pleasurable shiver.

Running her tongue along Natalie's clit seemed to be very pleasurable for Natalie. She trashed and writhed in the intense pleasure that it gave her. Not to mention moaned loudly in that sexy voice, struggling against the belt pinning her to the back of the seat. Natalie's back arched at what seemed to be an unnatural angle as Vinyl plunged her tongue deep inside her.

Natalie threw her head back as Vinyl's tongue explored. Vinyl ripped her tongue form Natalie's sensitive parts for a moment to catch her breath, mumbling about Natalie being really wet before continuing.

Vinyl's tongue found all of the crevices inside of Natalie, and used them all to her advantage. Vinyl's fingers soon replaced what her tongue couldn't touch- and suddenly, Natalie's body convulsed.

Wracked with sexual pleasure, her body convulsed again underneath Vinyl as she found Natalie's spot. The most pleasurable spot in her entire body. Vinyl curled her finger (one of two) inside of Natalie, rubbing along it and driving her insane because she couldn't touch Vinyl at all.

It was the electricity that drove Vinyl forwards. Vinyl licked and sucked on Natalie's gorgeous breasts as she pleasured Natalie with her fingers.

Natalie was on a different level of pleasure entirely. She was on the Cloud Nine of ecstasy. She thrusted into Vinyl's fingers very forcefully, letting out an incredibly hot moan. More bucking followed, and Vinyl knew that Natalie was extremely close.

Natalie's walls tightened around Vinyl's two fingers as she gave a final pump inside Natalie, then extracted her fingers. Then, she released Natalie from the belt constricting her. As soon as Vinyl did that, Natalie collapsed, lying on her side.

Her hand was outstretched, and her hair splayed across her chest, her knees brought up enough to block the view of her crotch. It was very uncharacteristic of the DJ to take the dancer's hand in hers, but she did. Something compelled her to do it, so she did.

Natalie's eyes slowly opened, making contact with Vinyl's. Somewhere in that time, Vinyl's glasses were discarded, another thing that Vinyl never did. After all, the eyes are the windows to the soul, and Vinyl wanted the women that she fucked to know nothing more about her than how rough she liked sex.

But here was Natalie, shrouded in a mystery that far out powers the Cloudsdale DJ's. And, as Vinyl made eye contact with the luminescent woman, she didn't mind one bit.

As much as she would have loved to sit and chat however, she needed to get going. After all, they had to get going before Rainbow Dash left her office (most likely fucking a girl of her own), and bust the two of them. Relaying this to Natalie wasn't as easy as thinking about it, Vinyl discovered, because the dancer was actually really stubborn.

Eventually, the couple got their clothes back on- slowly and surely, since the two hadn't had time to goggle at each other during their (mindless) sex.

"I really don't want to leave." Natalie confessed to Vinyl as DJ PON-3 squeezed back into her pants.

"Leave me, or my car? I'm pretty sure that now my car smells like pussy, so you can stay in it all that you want." Vinyl joked back, and Natalie nudged her shoulder, as if to say 'I meant you, silly!'

Natalie fake pouted, and Vinyl cracked a wide smile. "Let me tell you what," She started, climbing into the driver's seat, and helping Natalie into the passenger's. "I'll give you an all-night stay at my place tonight, and, if you come to my Friday night gig next week, I promise that I'll give you post-performance entertainment."

She swore that Natalie blushed. "O-okay." She choked out.

Vinyl took that as a yes as she put the key in the ignition and revved the car's engine, driving back to her house.

**Awww, sorry it took so much longer to upload than I had hoped guys! I was trying to create a deadline for myself, while trying to create anticipation for the audience. Yeah, they both failed. Well, the anticipation part possibly succeeded, but I'm not sure.**

**Tell me how you liked the first chapter! Please, I would really like some positive feedback! Thanks guys for sticking with me, I'll try to be more punctual when I release the other chapters. No more release dates, I promise!**

**Peace out,  
Catherine (Sassy-lesbian-Catherine)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shrunken Heads**

_Hey, it's me again, your friendly neighbourhood Catherine. I've been procrastinating. Don't we all do that sometimes, though? Procrastinate?_

_This is _**Shrunken Heads Chapter Two.**

_Enjoy! _

**Chapter Two**

"Shit! I have to be at work!" Natalie shouted, looking at the alarm clock.

Vinyl stretched and then sat up, eyes bulging as she looked at the clock. "Fuck, man. I thought I set that alarm…"

Her words came off as concerned to Natalie.

She lied back down on the bed. She flattened out her stomach with a short exhalation and began to giggle, clutching her stomach.

Vinyl shot her a concerned look. "I should have been at work an hour ago…" Natalie trailed off, still giggling uncontrollably.

"Are you okay?" Vinyl asked the chuckling Natalie.

"I'm fine." Natalie assured the concerned DJ. "It's just that I haven't had this much fun with somebody in a long time."

Vinyl shrugged, and then smiled. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

They both stood. Natalie hugged Vinyl tightly."Thank you," Natalie said as they broke apart, "For everything."

"Would you like a drive to work?" Vinyl asked. Natalie had nothing to thank Vinyl for.

"I'll take the bus." Natalie instantly responded.

"Suit yourself."

"You're late, Octavia." The young musician's manager said as Octavia entered the studio. Sitting in a chair at the far end of the room was Octavia's manager, a large balding man wearing a jet black tuxedo.

Octavia was wearing black slacks that had just come from the dry cleaners. They still had the crease down the front of the leg. She wore black dress shoes to match. Her shirt was also recently dry cleaned- Octavia sported a woman's long-sleeved dress shirt. She had cufflinks on, and the collar of the shirt was neatly centered.

Around her neck was a black bow tie, with a white tie attached to it which was expertly hidden underneath her collar. Her hair was clean and neatly brushed with not a flyaway to be seen, sitting perfectly straight across her shoulders and down her back, ending mid-stomach.

Her neatness almost made up for the fact that she was nearly two hours late for this recording.

In her hands was a cello. Her custom-made cello. Her manager tapped his foot on the cork floor, annoyed with her.

Without apologizing, since she quite dreaded this recording and was glad that she was late, Octavia walked briskly to the center of the room where there was a chair and a music stand with a single sheet on it waiting for her.

She took a seat in the chair and unzipped the cello from her case, resting it against her side as she studied her music. Classic mumbo-jumbo. This kind of too-soft, flowy music made Octavia sick to her stomach.

"What is your excuse, Octavia? When you make it big-time, you have to be punctual." He said to her as if she was a child.

Octavia held her tongue. She did not want to make any hateful comments towards him. What did he know about making it big-time? _She_ was the one playing the music. She was in control, and always has been, not him.

"My... Alarm clock wasn't functioning." Octavia said, quickly whipping up an excuse.

"Very well then. Hopefully, your musical talent will make up for your tardiness, young Octavia. If this recording session goes over well, we can sell your musical recreations to the professionals. We could sign you to a record label." Octavia's manager announced, making Octavia want to jump for joy. Not.

Remembering her manners, Octavia took the bow out of her cello case. She plucked the first string, pressing her ear against the side of the magnificent instrument.

She began to tune the heavy instrument. Octavia could play soft ballads, and howling concertos. She could play you a thunderstorm or a soft river. But Octavia did not want to play all these things.

She wanted to play her own music. She wanted to play electronic sort of stuff. She wanted to play only the heaviest of metals. She wanted to play all of the music that her parents had banned her from listening to when she was younger and still didn't want her to listen to now.

But they still have their slimy grip on Octavia, and while she's under their roof she has to listen to what they say.

Pulling the bow across the strings of her cello, Octavia finally found the instrument accurately tuned. She fixed the sheet music in front of her, and gave her manager the signal to start recording the music.

Her manager hit a button as Octavia began to play.

She ran the bow across the strings of her cello, playing the first note. Her eyes were glued to the sheet music as her bow glided across the strings, making beautiful music. Her manager watched intently as Octavia played the piece with ease- adjusting the angle of her bow and running it along the strings as needed.

After a few minutes Octavia finished the long piece, resting the cello against her leg and putting the bow on the ledge of her stand.

"What a wonderful concerto, Octavia!" He praised once he stopped the recording. "I'll send this to the company, and we should have a response in no time!"

Octavia had absolutely no reaction. She loved the fact that she could be signed to a record label, but they weren't listening to her play the right kind of music.

"Thank you, sir." Octavia choked out. She needed to get out of this building. It was choking her- constricting her from her real talents.

Vinyl sighed. She had hopped out of bed an hour ago and into the shower, but her house was still a complete mess. She wouldn't really give a shit if it was an ordinary day, but this day was very special. A record label- the Crusaders- was coming over to hear some of her work.

Vinyl liked the sound of that. She didn't really want to get _big,_ since the party-goers and the lesbians of Ponyville already knew about her, but for the rest of Ponyville and beyond to get a better taste in music. Vinyl took some dirty clothes from the floor and opened the doors to her mostly unused closet, throwing them in it.

Walking out of her bedroom and into the hallway, Vinyl walked over to the living room, kicking discarded junk and garbage over to the side.

"Well, that's as clean as it's ever going to get." Vinyl admitted once she realized that she wouldn't get anywhere cleaning at this rate.

She walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bite to eat and waiting nervously for the Crusaders to arrive. They wouldn't really care about the sorry state of her run-down house- Vinyl knew that they would care about her music and her sound much more than that.

Vinyl was just putting her homemade CD in her stereo- a high-quality taped recording of her music from the night before- when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Vinyl shouted, pushing the CD into the slot as the Crusaders walked through the door.

Three young women walked through the door. One was tall and slim like Rainbow Dash, one was shorter and curvier, and one was super slim.

The taller one was Rainbow Dash's younger sister Scootaloo. Dash thought that Vinyl had a lot of potential so she called her sister up to check her out and see what her and the other Crusaders thought. Dash also thought that it would be even better for business if Vinyl was a big hit because more people would go to see her.

The curvier one was Sweetie Bell. The skinniest of the trio was Apple Bloom.

Each had their preferred genre of music- this much Vinyl had found out about them. Scootaloo loved rock music, Sweetie Bell loved classical and pop, and Apple Bloom loved country, jazz, and blues.

Vinyl observed each one of these women. Scootaloo's hair was short and dyed a dark-ish purple, spiked up in the front and a little bit in the back. She was wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans with an insane pair of spike-studded shoes and belt to match. She was the same height as Vinyl but was a bit more busty and muscular than her.

Sweetie Bell was a bit curvier and bustier than the others. She wore her hair curly at the bottom with volume at the top, the length of it reaching her shoulders. Her hair was thick and was pale purple with light pink streaks.

Scootaloo spoke first. "Hello, Vinyl. My name's Scootaloo, and these are my two partners in crime, Sweetie Bell and Apple Bloom."

"Hi." Sweetie Bell said.

"Howdy there." Was Apple Bloom's greeting.

Vinyl leaned forwards with her arm extended, shaking Scootaloo's hand, then Sweetie Bell's, and finally Apple Bloom's.

"It's great to finally meet you. I listened to your music back when you were a band." Vinyl said. She could hardly contain her excitement.

"Oh that's wicked! I didn't know you were a fan." Scootaloo replied.

"Yeah. You were great while you lasted." Vinyl said and then shut her mouth. They were here to talk business, not about their past.

At one point in time, when the trio was young and foolish, they had a kickass alternative band that totally pushed the envelope of what Ponyville's taste in music was. They had gigs larger than Vinyl's all over town- big showstoppers that were filled with the best music.

Scootaloo was a very skilled guitarist, Apple Bloom a wickedly awesome drummer, and the three of them fantastic singers.

However, they couldn't keep the streak that they had going. They soon became a "one hit wonder" band as Ponyville got bored with the same set of songs being performed over and over again. The three girls couldn't whip anything else up fast enough, and their fans discarded them and moved on.

It was a harsh time for them, but they retaliated. If they couldn't perform the music that they wanted to, they'd at least let other musicians. So they started up the amazing record label "The Crusaders".

And here they were. The legendary once-band-now-label Crusaders were here, at her house, ready for some music.

They followed Vinyl as she led them into her living room, where the CD player boom box was set up. The Crusaders made themselves comfortable as Vinyl gave a brief introduction of what they would be listening to.

The first song put on Vinyl's CD was the new song that she had performed at Cloudsdale- the same night that she met Natalie. At first the song had a very basic beat, a drum, and a snare. The trio of critics twiddled their thumbs, so far unimpressed with the lacking display of talent.

The DJ leaned back against her wall, watching them through her shades, waiting until the song took its wonderful turn. She wanted to see the looks on their faces- the eyebrows on their young faces skyrocket so that she could get signed onto this record label, make some actual money, and move out of this shithole.

The beat began to progressively speed up, a sign that the bass and synth would come into play soon enough. Justas the Crusaders seemed bored, the beat dropped heavily, releasing bass beats and intense synth. The next wave of bass hit, followed by a heavy beat. Suddenly, the music stopped, as if the song was over, until the whole masterpiece dropped again into a dubstep sort of song, with extremely heavy bass and a heavy dance beat.

The Crusaders loved it- especially Scootaloo. She leaned over, whispering to her business partners.

The song stayed as it was, dwindling down perfectly into a flawless finish. The trio of professionals in the music industry applauded.

"That was fantastic!" Apple Bloom exclaimed in her slight Texan drawl, and the other two nodded.

"Great mix." Scootaloo agreed. Continuing, she added, "Really, you hit that one out of the park. You see, I like rock and punk, Apple Bloom's into country, and Sweetie Bell loves classical. You really turned our heads when we heard your song and made us really re-think our favourite genres of music and I dig that."

Vinyl figured that the other two songs on the CD weren't required since their reaction was so phenomenal.

"Thanks!" She said happily, taking the CD out of the tray and handing it to the girl in the leather.

Vinyl shuffled her feet. "So... Does this mean that I get to sign with you?"

"We'd be crazy not to sign with you! See us at the studio tomorrow to fill out the paperwork and we'll start recording." Scootaloo said and Vinyl nodded her head.

"It's a deal."

-Later that day-

"Ah. There you are." Octavia's manager said to the trio of musical experts- late musical experts- as they entered the studio booth to listen to Octavia's work. Her manager was excited to have Octavia sign to The Crusaders record label- but Octavia wasn't in the slightest. She had dreaded this afternoon.

Classical music was the stuff that Octavia's parents made her play when she was younger. The stuff that she had to play in her cello lessons which she took all growing up. It was all around her, choking her and constricting her.

She would play her cello at her parents' friend's weddings and cocktail parties once she began to excel at it. It was because of these memories as well as the music itself Octavia despised classical music and she really hoped that she wasn't good enough to be signed to an all-star record label company.

Her parents pushed her into this career and Octavia agreed simply because she didn't have an interest in anything else. Music was her life. When she heard Vinyl's music it really inspired her to be more creative with her work but her parents still had too much of an influence on her life.

Her father even chose his daughter's groom. When Octavia was old enough to wed her father chose a man for her.

Her fiancé seemed to be a very considerate man who brought her lavish gifts whenever he saw her, which was barely ever. Octavia was completely okay with him never being around. He was always at work and Octavia didn't even like him.

In fact, she wasn't even sexually attracted to men. And he was a gold digger anyways. Once her parents knew that, she'd be off the hook. She preferred women, liking their company much more then men's.

When she was told to marry this man, the long-haired girl wanted to refuse and tell her father that he couldn't control her anymore, that she was old enough to make her own decisions, and so on.

She didn't know why she went along with it. Maybe it was because she didn't know how to come out yet. Maybe it was because she'd choose sneaking around and pretend that she was straight then imagine how society would think of her if she was out.

But her fiancé was definitely a problem that Octavia couldn't ignore forever. He was a very greedy man, wanting to use Octavia for pleasurable purposes- and demanded sex. She refused, saying that he'd have to wait until after their wedding which would be next spring- when she never really intended on having sex with him in the first place.

It was a few months since the engagement of her and her fiancé before Octavia decided to not put up with his shit anymore. She started to go out on the weekend without anyone knowing. Now, thanks to her parents, she may possibly be signed to a record label performing her least favourite genre of music.

"Sorry we're late." Said the tallest of the three, Scootaloo.

"We were signing somebody to a record label. Hope y'all weren't waiting here for too long." Apple Bloom said.

"Oh, that's alright." Octavia's manager replied, smiling warmly as the three women took their seats.

Scootaloo took the CD of Octavia's music, popping it into a stereo system built into the room. Damn, The Crusaders' studio was _very _nice. Octavia's beautiful concerto began to play from the speakers placed in the room. The Crusaders sat back in the comfortable seats, listening to the wonderful melody.

When the song was over, Scootaloo took Octavia's CD from the stereo. The trio had impressed looks on their faces- which was great for Octavia's manager but not for her. She had hoped that the three of them had hated her concerto- considering the fact that it was classical, but they really seemed to like it.

"I think that you have a lot of potential." Scootaloo began, before her manager broke in, protesting.

"Octavia is a wonderful musician!"

She ignored him and kept talking. "I think that it would be a good idea to sign you to this record label. I think your music will attract n older audience- which is great, we need to expand our own audience. We can get more customers this way."

"If you could just sign here we can get you up and ready to start recording by tomorrow." Apple Bloom said with a slight accent, handing over a slip of paper and a pen.

"Deal." Her manager said before she could even get a word out and Octavia signed away her life, her music, away on the dotted line.

_Whew! You should know that I write all of my fanfiction on paper before I type it, and had misplaced the eighth and ninth sheet of paper (both of which are double-sided) and couldn't find it until this afternoon! I am so very sorry for the delay. Don't worry though; further updates will be smoother and more often._


End file.
